


Just Sharing

by taehyungminghao



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungminghao/pseuds/taehyungminghao
Summary: I have nothing to share to so ill just put it in here





	1. Chapter 1

All about was him,her, them but not me. My friends left me. Theres nothing a superhero comes for me. Im sad Im alone, Im useless. Even my family didnt even know i exist. I didnt know why I exsist. I feel unloved. I talk to the moon everynight “Why did I live here to this sad lonely world, Did I just lived here to be sad and then die. But then theres no answer because im a hopeless piece of shit. As I was walking in the moonlight the moon came to me and come to my senses. That day i loved the moon as much a i love my friends blah blah. Guess who’s the moon is? It was myself. I learned to love myself. Even the moon was covered in the darkness but it still shines


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i planned on killing myself but i remebered bts and seventeen 

They really stopped me from killing myself


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so tomorrow is our Christmas Party and then i will wear a off shoulder and shorts and im really scared because of my outfit tom will be too much like what if they judge me and said i looked like a slut gsgdkk im scared

 

And yeah i love the moon,stars,planet and the universe


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun :((((((((


	5. Chapter 5

Yall ever feel when your crying you cover your mouth so no one can hear you and you touch your heart because it hurts or you hide inside the bathroom and cry in there and wash your face so they would not know that you cried beCAUSE SAME


	6. Chapter 6

guess what   
i dont know what to do beacause someone approach me into my house their 3 girls  
and said to me that my current bestfriend, if i was with here i just look like her maid or something like a follower you mean like that. So they would liked me to join their squad.

At first i didnt know what will I do. But then I said okay. and we hanged out and im very happy though. I let my real laugh.

But as then i got tired of that school, and hated it so i planned to change school. My bestfriend was like mad at me. She didnt understand how i felt with her like im just a followers of yours. that shit aint me  
and yeh ive been doing great

 

and someone just appreciated me ❤️


End file.
